


Cool in College

by Octopocalypse



Series: Cool in College [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anything can happen - Freeform, College AU, Future Verse, Gen, Is it gunna be gay?, Vomiting, school stress, theres vomit in this so prepared to be grossed out, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octopocalypse/pseuds/Octopocalypse
Summary: Micheal and Jeremy take the plunge into college. Fresh waters in dangerous new territory, how will they fair?60mph…40mph…20mph…10mph.8, 7, 6.The passenger door popped open.3. 2. 1.Jeremy Heere blew chunks into the ditch.





	Cool in College

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a few months...  
> Years?? Has it been years??? OOF  
> Okay so maybe it's been years.
> 
> Whats up? whats going on?  
> New fandom? Yeah. Possibly, and I apologize.  
> Whats going to happen to the fics from my old fandom?  
> weeEELLLLLLL
> 
> I don't know. I honestly don't know. I do still want to write those ideas, the desire is THERE just the time and energy and... motivation just isn't there.  
> So... Yeah, I know many of you have probably moved on to other things, and maybe some of yall are in to.... Musicals too.... wishful thinking- haha but maybe this new swing of content will be chill for yall! But if not then... hopefully this will give me the drive to write for my other fics.

“Moving out is like the first level of a dungeon…” familiar words filled the worried atmosphere, drowning out the good vibes pouring from car speakers.   
“there’s gunna be Zubats, lots of Zubats…” his friend droned on, but for once his words did nothing to sooth the nausea turning in Jeremy’s gut.

“Michael stop the car-” He blurted, turning a shade paler if that were even possible. His hand fumbled with the door handle as soon as he felt the pull of the brakes. Michael’s eyes trained on the shoulder of the road, flickering between the speedometer and the fast fading boy next to him.  
60mph…  
40mph…  
20mph…  
10mph.  
8, 7, 6.  
The passenger door popped open.  
3\. 2. 1.  
Jeremy Heere blew chunks into the ditch.

Seconds heaved past, blurred by the eye watering wetness running down his cheeks, and sweat clung to the small of his back. His slender body struggled with the effort of forcing food the wrong way up his esophagus, shaking all over.

Michael drummed the steering wheel. Aware of the discomfort, the ache that would crawl across Jeremy’s skin if he dared to lay a hand on him. But longing to give him a few comforting rubs nonetheless.  
Throwing up was rough, and he knew better than to make the experience worse for his buddy.

The unpleasant, wet gurgles turned into dry effort that was somehow worse. Micheal took that as his cue to retrieve a water bottle and some old BK napkins from the center console. Jeremy straightened and took them graciously. A clean gargle from his gums to his tongue and he spit. Again, and again, until the sour taste was washed from his pallet.

The door slammed shut once more, leaving the evidence behind and Jeremy muttered his thanks.  
“Sorry… what were you saying dude?” a shaky hand brushed its way through cold damp hair. Recently trimmed so it hung at an uncomfortably length around his forehead, much worse now that it was soaked in post sick sweat.

“Ah forget it man, I was trying to ease your nerves about all this but I can see you’re past the point of no return-”

“Hey!” Jeremy took a swing at Micheal. The car jumped a little to the left before it straightened itself back into its lane. “You’re one to talk. I appreciate you trying to be chillaxed about all this but you were the one crying as you hugged your mom goodbye.”

It was true. The past hour of their drive Micheal barely showed any sign of the despair he unleashed on his parents before leaving.

Jeremy watched from the sidewalk as the three of them hugged all at once and he knew there would be tears well before Micheal pulled away.   
He was a little envious of that. His dad had said goodbye of course, (with pants on at least, thank heavens for that) one hand on Jeremy’s shoulder- and he thought that would be it- but the man pulled him in for a hug. Tight. Awkward at best, and even though Jeremy had practice with hugs, he still didnt know what to do with his arms in that moment.  
There were no heartfelt “Ill miss you”s, no “Im so proud”s. It was barely even an event, before he tossed his bags in the back of Micheals car and prepared to spend their last night together in his basement.

Meanwhile: Michaels parents had a congratulations party when his letter arrived, there was cake the night before they were leaving, and they were even sending the boys some frozen meals packed away in tupperware.   
Reassuring Michael AND Jeremy both that if they were ever hungry they would send them both money immediately, inviting them to come up for every holiday and long weekend to replenish on food.

“We know how easy it is for you college kids to forget to eat,” one ma said to the other. Her hand lovingly on the cheek of her son. “please take care of yourselves…” her eyes found Jeremy on the walkway before meeting Michael’s again. They have some kind of wordless exchange and Micheal just laughs promising- “Yes Ma, I always do.”

It was on the verge of unbelievable- how much of a difference it made having a mom. Micheal was even MORE lucky having two. A fact which would have been insane if Jeremy hadn’t been so used to it by now.

For the first half of their friendship Micheal referred to one of his Ma’s as Mom, and the other as Aunty. It wasn’t until the big debate around same sex marriage was finally put to rest that Micheal arrived at school (on time for once), met Jeremy by the front doors and grabbed him by the shoulders squealing- “MY MOMS ARE GETTING MARRIED!”  
The exclamation resulted in a long talk in the bathroom during which both of them missed a ‘crucial’ history lesson, which they were excused from when Michael's parents heard why.

The wedding was an affair to say the least, and Jeremy had never seen Micheal more proud than when he strode down the aisle baring rings. Okay, it was close to the time they’d reached the final level of Sonic together.   
Jeremy had also never seen his dad so somber in the pew. Pushing smiles any time someone looked his way. He stuck around for appearances but took off soon into the reception. Jeremy couldn’t care less, he spent the night swapping jokes with his best friend, sipping god awful tasting wine and generally having a good time all together. I was the best wedding he’d ever been to, probably because everyone who was invited were pretty reasonable people. What with needing to not be homophobic bigots and all.

When he came home that night he found his dad spread out on the sofa watching T.V. He sat with him for a bit. Considered bringing up the subject of mom but- decided against it. Settling for a simple “Well, g’night” before slipping off to bed. Things hadn’t much been the same since then.

So seeing Micheal- with his great family and their suffocating love oozing out everywhere… well, he wished he could say that was the source of his nausea.

Things were quiet for a while, Jeremy had his suspicions that the reason might be that this was one of Micheal’s favourite songs…  
And sure enough by the end of it he switched off the radio, reached to lay a hand on Jeremy’s thigh and tossed a sympathetic glance his way.

“It’s gunna be awesome dude, trust me. We’re gunna be so cool in college, no strings, no robots, just guys being dudes.”

**Author's Note:**

> That was rough- and probably decently short. I just wanted to set the stage a little, and I think the next bit is gunna be outrageously long so I didn't want to toss it all together. Consider this a sneak peak into things... Yes.


End file.
